


I Shot A Hole Through Every Single Thing That I Loved (Let Me Make It Up To You)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Burr is the only one of the ghosts who can completely keep up and blend in with the millenials, Burr opens up to people he likes, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Groffsauce is tired, He can do more than Old Man Miranda actually but he's not too caught up either, Historically Inaccurate, Jonathan Groff may as well grow a hatred for ghosts haunting the hell out of him and his friends, Leslie is a tardy person, Like if he paid any attention Leslie would've looked insane, Nicolette is a sweetheart, Not completely I guess, The taxi driver is very ignorant, This part is somehow more serious than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Leslie is late af because traffic.He talks with the spirit of Aaron Burr on the way to Groff's house.They enjoy each other more than expected.





	I Shot A Hole Through Every Single Thing That I Loved (Let Me Make It Up To You)

The night was great.

The night was beautiful.

Leslie was excited to meet friends.

It had been so long.

As he was buttoning up his collared shirt, the room began to feel chilly.

He took a mental note to close the windows up before leaving.

I mean, he's a father now.

He wouldn't want to leave his wife and child freezing in the night.

He already told Nicolette about the whole ordeal.

With how open she was and how persistent he was for this night with old friends, it was surprising how it was possible really.

How the hell did he have this opportunity?

Life probably wanted to be nice to him that night.

Although too nice.

He stopped questioning it as the doubt entered his head. He did not want to be stripped of life's kindness.

It began to get colder as Leslie packed his stuff.

He muttered silent curses as he shivered while packing.

Once he looked all set, he headed out of the room.

He jumped as the lights suddenly went out.

Before Leslie could comprehend what was going on, the lights came back.

"Hun?" He called out to his wife.

"Yes?" She clearly shouted back.

"Did it black out downstairs?"

"No," She replied. "Are you alright?"

"I-It blacked...out..." He gave up yelling by the time he said "out".

"I don't know with you, but the electricity is working just fine," Nicolette's voice echoed out.

Leslie sighed.

He straightened up and went for the door knob.

It was locked.

How it was locked from the outside was questionable, since the door could only be locked from the inside.

"What the-" The lights went off then on again, making Leslie practically scream at this point.

"Les?" Nicolette's voice rang with panic as footsteps increasing in volume followed after her cry of concern.

Leslie was confused.

The door opened, welcoming his wife into the room.

He was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you really alright?" She went towards him, giving him the necessary comforts.

Leslie took a while before responding, letting his head fall into his wife's shoulder. "It blacked out again..."

"Black ou-"

And the same thing happened again.

At least Nicolette was there to witness it.

"Oh." She couldn't believe it.

Leslie straightened up, encouraged by Nicolette's caresses on his back.

Pointing to the door with his occupied hand, he breathed, "That was locked too."

"How did I-"

"I don't know." He cut her off.

They both headed out the room, going down the stairs.

"You almost woke the baby,"

"Sorry."

 ~~For the sake of this story,~~  Located upstairs and downstairs each was a crib.

When they finally were downstairs, Leslie approached the crib, where his child was laid. The child was sleeping soundly.

He smiled. _You knock me out, I fall apart_ seemed too perfect for Leslie to remember.

And Lin claimed that the song was about his dog!

Right there, that sounded like bullshit to Leslie. (Even if he knew the full story.)

He gave the baby a goodbye and an air kiss. (Because things will turn to hell for the both of them once their child wakes up.)

As he went for the door, he kissed Nicolette and bid her goodbye.

And then the front door knob was suddenly locked.

"It's locked."

"What?" Nicolette questioned her husband's word.

She somehow opened the door. "No, it isn't."

The wind that was following Leslie around (for a long time already) stilled but chilled him in an instant.

"A-alright," His stuttering showed his shivering. He smiled at Nicolette as he walked out.

As the door closed, everything to Leslie was so cold.

His walking staggered because of it.

Every lamp light he passed by would flip out and turn off.

The chills increased as he went on.

How Leslie still managed to walk was something.

Like, why would it be so cold in July?

As he headed out to look for a taxi, the sound of gunfire made him jump.

The people nearby didn't hear it.

In fact, he attracted a few stares.

But very quickly the people ignored him.

When Leslie found a taxi, he immediately got in.

As soon as the door shut, instead of hearing the door, he heard gunfire again.

"Where to?" The driver's disinterested voice snapped Leslie back into reality.

Leslie gave the location to Jonathan's house in the--damn it, I still don't know what to call it!

But you guys get what I mean, right?

So once directions were given and price was paid, Leslie tried to relax himself.

After a while, he started becoming comfortable with the chill.

He began humming random snippets of songs from his album to the musicals he's been in.

The driver ignored his humming.

Leslie leaned into the soft car chair further, humming to _Autumn Leaves_ and taking his phone.

And then he realized all the texts he had been getting.

Like, one from each castmate.

And times ten from Groffsauce.

**"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"**

 

 

This was not the driver.

Leslie instinctly glanced to his left (he was at the back right of the vehicle), finding no one.

He slowly slid his phone back into his pocket. (He didn't even get to read the texts.)

He glanced to the car window and spotted a glitchy figure.

Leslie's eyes widened, backing away from the window a bit.

And then the chill suddenly felt unbearable.

He swallowed. He shut his eyes.

"I'd call it beautiful if you get rid of the chill." Leslie breathed.

He moved a little bit back to the right, eyes still shut.

 **"I think it's impossible to."** The foreign voice spoke again.

The voice presented experience, impatience, revelry, and contradiction. In fact, it presented a complex set of emotions.

Leslie suddenly remembered the phone call he got from Jonathan earlier.

The mention of ghosts. And how whether or not they can be a pain in the ass.

"Why are you here?" Leslie sighed, eyes open and facing the right.

The figure in the window previously failed to glitch now.

It looked as if it was seated next to him.

 **"I don't know."** Replied the voice.

Leslie finally couraged himself and turned left.

Yes of course, a ghost in his midst.

The spirit realized what Leslie did and hesitated to face him back.

And when the spirit did, the two of them just knew.

They had no idea what the hell they were doing.

And they also recognized each other.

The spirit grunted. **"It had to be tonight."**

"You just said it was beautiful."

 **"You just disagreed previously."** The spirit snapped back.

Sighing, **"Compulsions like these are a pain."**

Leslie's thoughts clicked quickly. "There has to be a reason for it, right?"

The ghost looked back up to Leslie (He had his elbows on his knees for quite a while, along with his palms under his chin.), straightening himself. **"I guess so."**

Former Vice President Aaron Burr.

Dead and a ghost in Leslie's midst.

There was some factors that helped Leslie figure it out.

The sorrow was one. So was the whole look.

His hair was dark. Skin was light. Eyes were glowing. Clothing matched the period.

Yet it seemed as if darkened veins were visible on the ghost. From his forehead, to the left of his face, under the left eye, the left side of his unnoticably drooping lips, the left of his neck hidden in the cravat, down to the bareness of the fingertips of his left hand. (Basically there were visible markings of his veins all over his left side.)

It was odd that the spirit's speech was in touch with Leslie's own instead of the one used in the 18th Century.

"You don't look alright," Leslie said. "And I'm not joking around--you look far more dead than you already are,"

 **"If you've been dead inside--multiple times--before you even die, that's why."** The ghost replied with a hint of sarcasm.

This bitch over here has a sense of humor.

No wait, both of them do.

"Jesus," Leslie exclaimed. "Do you hate me or something?"

 **"What? No."** The spirit turned to him. **"I...I actually like you."**

"Thank you." Leslie replied instantly. "I didn't think you would."

 **"I pray whatever hardship I've endured you won't have to endure either."** The ghost turned to Leslie.

"Seems impossible having pretended to be you...for about a number of years." Leslie chuckled lightly.

The ghost chuckled with him.

 **"You know,"** Pausing suddenly, he decided to change the route of that sentence, **"I forgot your name-"**

"Leslie. Leslie Odom Jr."

**"Well, hello then, Leslie."**

"Hello, Mister Burr." A part of Leslie thought that adding in a " _sir_ " would piss off the spirit.

I mean, he gets pissed too when Lin calls him " _Aaron Burr, sir_ " non-stop, so eh.

"You've seen the play then?" Leslie asked.

 **"Yes. I was hesitant at first,"** Burr relaxed himself in the vehicle. **"Particularly because I didn't want to remember the...the guilt. Yes."**

Leslie really wanted to so badly ask about the duel--like, what really happened?

But Leslie wanted to get the spirit out of his discomfort. "How did you hear about it?"

**"Jefferson--he hasn't even seen it yet."**

"Did he have some interest?"

 **"He's been trying so hard to find time!"** Burr exclaimed. Gesturing to himself, **"I mean...this physical state's given him the liberty to indulge in more art."**

"I thought you guys were bound by compulsions?" Leslie asked, reclining into the chair.

**"These things are rare, but almost always, these are things we--well, as you living people put it, 'ghosts'-- struggle to do and/or confront."**

"Yikes." The artist looked through the car windows, surroundings clearly informing him that he was stuck in traffic.

 **"Tomorrow's Alexander's...death aniversary."** There was a sense of awkwardness as the ghost tried to make the statement. **"I get compelled to feel negative things starting the night before."**

"And somehow you're also compelled to haunt me?" Leslie turned back to the spirit in question.

The spirit nodded.

"...I don't want to be a burden-"

**"Leslie, you're not-"**

"Well, you're already going through a lot," Insistance was clear in his voice. "I don't believe this role is enough for me to know you well, but like..."

Leslie paused.

**"Like...what?"**

He took a breath. "This isn't fair."

**"...a lot of things aren't fair,"**

"I know." His voice firmed into intimidation. "You're literally compelled to feel guilty--that just-"

 **"It isn't right, isn't it?"** The spirit sounded less human. The person being haunted could care less now.

"No! It isn't." Odom laughed in disbelief. "You have a right to what you feel; history has taken so much from you."

Aaron couldn't believe his ears.

Neither did the one who said the statement.

They looked at each other.

 **"Are you proud of the role given to you, Leslie?"** The ghost asked, fear leaking out of the "mask" he made.

"I, uh," Odom tried to arrange his thoughts. "Being you--or at least the playwright's--Lin's vision of you--was...was a new experience for me."

 **"I asked if you are proud of the role."** Aaron looked at Odom as if he was ready to inflict harm upon him.

"Well," The artist paused. "I...I don't believe I'm comprehending the question correctly. After all, I'm forced to believe the role is a wonderfully, w-wonderfully written character...created by a brilliant playwright--no, friend."

Aaron was startled by Odom's disquieting (in his opinion) attempts to empathize with him.

**"So many things ran through my thoughts when I watched the play...your potrayal there...it may as well be the closest to a very veracious portrayal of me."**

The spirit sounded less intimdating and more broken.

Odom swore to himself that he saw drops from Aaron's face.

 **"Most especially about some of my stances...and most, most, m-most certainly what I had felt."** Emphasis on most certainly.

"Lin's..." A brief hum, "he did something right."

 **"You did me j-justice,"** The spirit did not take notice of the voice crack. **"And his work is nothing without someone to convey it well."**

Odom smiled.

After some silence, "To answer your question,"

He paused.

"No."

Aaron was startled with the response.

Bitterness can swell up anytime for the spirit.

**"No-?!"**

"I'm not finished," Odom raised his voice suddenly.

He realized his outburst and his cheeks flushed the color of embarrassment.

"Pride is not the word I'm looking for." The actor quoted shamelessly. "There's, t-there's so much more."

Odom tried to find the words.

"I-I am _in love_ with the role, sir."

Aaron almost felt alive again.

 **"I'm sorry?"** The spirit turned to Odom, their eyes trying their hardest to read each other.

Only the spirit's eyes were too clouded to even try.

Fully facing the ghost, "I'm not in love with playing you just because of the opportunities handed to me because of it,"

The spirit floated slightly closer to him.

Aaron was giving Odom his full attention.

"This role...it changed me, my views, m-my life!"

Smirking, "It's all about love. I loved 'Aaron Burr' and I know that loving this...this picture of you...just knowing that it's almost identical to who you really are?" Chuckling. "It's beautiful, and I think I can safely say that I can call you-"

The artist realized how absorbed he was at his revelations of which he knew for so long.

He looked to see the spirit lost in his own thoughts. Crying springs of ghostly tears.

"One of my dearest friends..." A hand was upon the spirit's shoulder.

Leslie did this instinctly, forgetting that Burr was a ghost.

Next thing he knew, he was caught in a embrace that felt too solid from a ghost.

He began to tear up a little himself.

Aaron let go first, quickly ceasing the flow of his liquid pride. **"I owe you so much; l-let my personally-handed gratitude be first."**

The actor wiped his tears. "I accept-"

The ring from Odom's phone interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that," Leslie quickly took his phone.

**"Oh, no. None taken,"**

"Ah shit," Leslie cursed, "shoot, I mean--"

He made an aggravated noise as he answered.

"Jon, I'm so sorry-"

 _"Are you not gonna make it?"_ The voice at the other line sounded exhausted.

"I am, I am--"

 _"Shit, Les,"_ Jonathan sighed. _"Look, I'm not angry; I'm just really stressed out. That's all."_

"Look, sorry," Leslie glanced at the car window. "The traffic to your area's really bad, but I'm almost there."

_"It's been an hour, we ate ahead-"_

"That's fine." He paused. "Is it just me?"

 _"Yes,"_ Jon was exasperated. _"Also, remember what I told you earlier today?"_

"Yes?"

 _"So yeah, uh, it's,"_ A sigh, _"It's basically chaos-- everyone's being haunted; don't even think of telling me you are too."_

"Oh," Leslie was at a loss for words.

_"Just tell Aaron Burr to be nice--oh, who am I kidding?"_

"Wait, how did you-" Leslie did a double take. "No. No way."

_"Yes."_

They both remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well shit."

_"I know."_

"Ah well," He didn't know what else to say. "See you guys there."

_"See ya, Les."_

Leslie ended the call, sighing.

"How long are these compulsions supposed to last?" Leslie asked.

**"Until they disappear."**

"Fuck, Jon's gonna be really pissed," And now that he processed the new info better, Leslie knew he would too.

 **"Well,"** Burr relaxed, although still concerned. **"Tell him sorry in advance!"**

After a brief pause, **"I assume you're headed to his house, right?"**

"Yeah," Leslie tensed up. "Do you go after Hamilton around these nights?"

 **"God no!"** Burr looked at Leslie as if he said something offensive. **"Actually, I try to keep away from him as much as possible."**

"Yeah, prep up: everyone I'm meeting later are my fellow actors who happen to be haunted like I am."

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

"Jon told me some...important things I have to take note of--actually you should too." Leslie faced him. "Like, if I show up with you, my friend Chris most likely showed up being haunted by George Washington."

Burr stared at Leslie in disbelief.

**"No."**

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Previous Work involves Anthony, Jasmine, Laurens, Philip, Peggy, and Maria
> 
> Work 1 involves Lin and Alexander
> 
> Work 2 involves Daveed, Lafayette, and Jefferson
> 
> Work 3 involves Phillipa and Eliza
> 
> Work 4 involves Oak, Hercules, and Madison
> 
> Next work features Reneé and Angelica!


End file.
